Unreciprocated
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Summary: The Governor meets they lovely Andrea in Woodbury. Only they have meet before. Two shot. Note: This Governor is Brian (Philip)Blake not the David Morrissey version from TV. Robert Kirkman owes The Walking Dead Rise of the Governor and the tv show. This is for fun only!
1. Chapter 1

**Unreciprocated**

Summary: The Governor meets they lovely Andrea in Woodbury. Only they have met before. Two shot.

Note: This Governor is Brian (Philip)Blake not the David Morrissey version from TV.

Robert Kirkman owes The Walking Dead Rise of the Governor and the tv show. This is for fun only!

**1. First sight**

I saw two beautiful blonde girls walk into my music store. One had long straight hair and the other had middle length hair that was in curls. The one with the curls looked over at and smiled at me with her bright blue eyes._ Or at least I thought she did._

I walked over to her and wished I put on a newer band TV shirt today. This one was really faded. If my younger brother Philip was here, he would know what to say to her. How to get into her pants. _But I was not Philip_. You can do this pussy ass, I told myself. Flirting is not that hard. Man up.

"Did you need help finding anything?" I asked her gently.

"I am looking for a Weezer CD. Called Pinkerton," She said looking at my tee-shirt. _I just so happened to be wearing my old Weezer shirt, and I was hoping she was a big fan. _Maybe it would give me a chance to get to know her a little and hang out. I had been so lonely since Jocelyn left me. I was a man who had needs.

"Here it is. You really into their music?"

"It's for my sister, Amy," she admitted pointing at the younger blonde girl with her.

"That's nice. What your name?" I said somehow making eye contact with this blonde beauty.

"I am Andrea. And you are?" She says puckering her lips._ God she was sexy_

"Brian Blake," I said reaching out to shake her hand. Why would I shake her hand? I was so nerdy, I thought.

Andrea stared for a moment, and then place her hand in mine. I could not help but notice how soft her hand was.

"It's a pleasure Brian. And this store you have is really cool," She said moving her hand from mine. She did not want to have more contact with me than necessary. Why could I not be charming like my brother? He probably already be hooking up with her, I thought aggravated.

"Are you going to be in town for while?"

"No. We have been where for awhile actually. Leaving town tomorrow," She said looking over at her sister.

"Well, I love to take you out for dinner," I whispered my dark eyes staring into hers.

"I am with my sister. I can't leave her," She said sweetly_. I knew she was trying to reject me nicely, but I did not want to take no for answer._

"She could come too," I suggested.

"I am so tired. I think we are going to go back to the hotel and hang out," _She said taking the CD to the cash register. She gave the correct amount of cash for her purchases. Looking down at the CDS I saw she was not only beautiful but she had good taste in music._

"What hotel? I could come there and get a room," I said not knowing why. I had not meant it the way it sounded. _Well, actually I did._

"I would hang out with you, but I don't think my boyfriend would approve," she said calmly.

"I understand. Nice to meet you anyways," I muttered under my breath.

She smiles sweetly again and walks away. I hear her and her sister laughing. They are laughing at you, I thought angrily. A girl like that would never go for a fucking loser like you, I told myself. But if there were no right and wrong I would just take her for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Car Trouble**

I watched at the two girls walking out to their car. It was a Mercedes-_Benz of course she was a rich bitch, I thought. I looked for awhile until I saw her coming back in the store._

_Was I imagining this? What the hell was going on?_

"Brian, I know we just meant and all. But do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure," I whispered in a low-voice.

"Well, looks like my car battery has died. Do you think you could jump-start it for me? I have jumper cables," Andrea asks pushing her blonde hair out of her face. _I wanted to bury my head in her hair. I could smell her strawberry scent perfume. _

"Yeah. Absolutely, Andrea," I said. I would have done anything to have a few more minutes with her.

"Sorry to bother you. I don't know anyone else here," she said placing her hand on my shoulder.

Her touch made me tremble. Maybe she was interested in me. Perhaps she had changed her mind. Girls do that.

"It's no trouble. I was about to close up the store anyways," I said walking outside with her.

"Thank you," she said showing me her car.

To my surprise Andrea seems to be knowledgeable about cars. She hooks the jumper cables to my battery with no help. Soon her car is starting again, and I know she'll be gone. It would be as if she was never there. But what did I expect? If I had any guts, I pull her into my arms and kiss her.

But I was not the type of guy. I was the type that allowed pretty girls to use him, I thought bitterly.

"So why are you girls in Waynesboro?"

"We are heading to Atlanta," Amy said speaking to me for the first time. She did not make eye contact with me. I am not sure what she thought of me. Or what Andrea thought either. _Reading women was not my gift. I still had not figured out what had gone wrong with my ex Jocelyn._

"Any particular reason?"

"Foo Fighters concert," Andrea said smiling.

I took in her loveliness again. They both were beautiful girls, but Andrea out shinned her sister in my opinion_. Her sun-kissed skin, angelic face, blonde curls, and big blue eyes were too much. She was flawless. _

"That will be a great show. Are you sure I can't at least take you ladies out for a drink?"

"We should get to the hotel," Andrea said apprehensive.

"Oh come, let's grab something to eat with Brian here. It's the least we can do after he helped us," Amy said looking up at me.

I saw the girls whisper to each other. Andrea was saying something about how I could be dangerous, and Amy replied that I did not look like I could hurt a fly. I stood there thinking about leaving, but I didn't. I liked these two girls. A lot. Especially Andrea.

"You want to have dinner with us? My treat," Andrea offered finally.

"Only if you want too," I said not wanting a pity date.

"Yeah, it's the least we can do for you trouble. And you seem really cool. We could talk about music. You seem to know a lot about music. I am sure you could teach me something," Andrea said staring straight into my eyes.

_I am sure I could teach you something too, I thought smirking. If only my younger brother and his friends could see me now. Talking to these two pretty girls. They would never believe it. Still, I knew if Philip could see me now he would be proud._

"All right. There is a diner close by," I said wishing this hole in the wall town had a nicer place we could go.

"Sounds perfect," Andrea replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Being Careful**

_I changed out of Weezer shirt, and put on a AC/DC shirt that happened to be laying in the set off my car._

"You changed shirts," Andrea said when I walked in.

"Yeah, I don't even know why," I smiled.

Amy was looking at the jukebox in the corner. I wondered if I should tell her it only works half the time. No, I wanted more time alone with her sister.

"I liked that Weezer shirt. I lied to earlier," Andrea said taking a sip of her soda.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" I asked hopeful.

"No, I do have a boyfriend. But that CD was for me. I love Weezer. I was just trying to be distant," she said.

"Why?"

"We have to be careful around strangers. You never know who you can trust. I feel like I could trust you. You seem genuine," Andrea said.

The waitress walks over, and takes our order. Andrea orders for Amy and herself. We continue to talk while Amy seems to have made a new friend, but I don't look away from Andrea long enough to see if it is someone I might know.

"My sister never meets a stranger. She is trusts everyone. Out of the two of us she is the social butterfly," Andrea said softly.

The waitress suddenly returned with our food. Amy does not return to the table yet.

"Same thing with my brother. Everyone loves him. But they all think I am pathetic loser," I said putting some ketchup on my plate. I dipped one of my French fries in the ketchup, and took a quick bite. I smiled seeing Andrea do the same thing.

"You are not a loser if you don't believe in yourself no one will," Andrea said sweetly.

"I am divorced, have a business that might close, and I have moved back in with my parents. I am kind of a loser," I admitted. Well, that will really win her over.

"Everyone goes through ups and downs. I just finished law school, and I am overwhelmed with student loans. But I kept telling myself with hard work I'll be able to pay them off. Things will get better for you too," She says putting her hand on mine.

I was about to say something when Amy walked over and set down.

"That guy was so cute. Andrea, he looked like Brad Pitt, I promise you," Amy said picking up a chicken tender from her plate. She seems to be eating in a hurry.

"That's nice."

"He wants us all to go out with him. Hang out at his house. He says he knows you Brian," Amy beams.

"What his name?" I asked not really interested.

"Nick Parsons," She smiled.

Love must be blind, because Nick looks nothing like Brad Pitt. Still, this could work in my favor. Us all hanging out. Getting a couple of beers in Andrea and suddenly I look a lot more attractive. But I could not take advantage of her like that. Could I? It would not be morally right. Although my brother Philip would tell me to stop being such a pussy. To get this girl in to bed with me already. Man up, Philip would say. But I was not my brother.

"He is nice guy. Friends with my younger brother," I told Andrea.

"Can we go? Please? Please?" Amy begs.

"Amy, you know that we shouldn't. I mean you and I are both dating someone. Besides you just meet this guy," Andrea replied in a motherly tone.

"It's only a few beers. Don't be such bore," Amy said in a cold tone.

"Hang out with him here a little longer. You know we have to hit the road early," Andrea told her sister.

Andrea reminded me a little of my brother, who always bossy. Except I was the older, I thought. I felt a little bad for Amy, but I knew she did not want to go without Andrea. They seem to have a close relationship. I love to have that with my brother. Instead of him looking down on me all the time.

Amy nods and walks back to Nick. I ordered a beer trying to get my courage up to make another move. _Like asking her to get a hotel room was not enough, I thought. What was about this girl that kept making me go back for more?_

I had never wanted a girl this bad, I thought.

"You should go to Nick's. He is a nice guy," _I told Andrea as she was walking back to the car. _

Amy was walking hand and hand with Nick laughing. They probably already made out, I thought. Nick like brother had good luck with the ladies.

"We really need to rest, and probably should get early start. Get a new battery for the car. Still have a long way to go," Andrea said looking into my brown eyes. Suddenly she spills her soda all over her shirt. I think about my extra shirt in the car.

"Here, take this shirt. You don't want to ride home in wet shirt and get all sticky," I said pulling out my Weezer shirt from the car.

"Are you sure? This is a pretty awesome shirt," Andrea blushes.

"Yeah,"I said moving closing to her.

"You are a sweet guy ,Brian. Don't worry so much about what others think. And your music store is fucking cool. I love the bling microphone I brought," she whispers.

Clearing she is flirting with me now. She has put on my shirt and standing close to me. But she has a boyfriend. It would be wrong to kiss her. Does she want me to kiss her? Should I try?

My mind is running in circles, but I decide she clearly wants me to kiss her.

"You are so pretty," I said placing my fingers in her blonde hair. I lean in to kiss her, but she turns her head. She then lightly kisses me on the cheek. Andrea was reminding me I could never have a girl like her. That was a loser. But why flirt shamelessly with me making me think I had a chance? Rub in by kissing on the cheek? Giving just enough of a taste to want more.

"It was nice meeting you Brian," Andrea whispers in my ear. Her sister gets in the car, and they drive off.

"Better luck next time Bri," Nick says walking over to me.

"Like you are one to talk. Amy did not go home with you either," I said annoyed.

"She did like me kiss her though," Nick said mischievously.

"Fuck you, Nicky," I said watching off.

Angry, embarrassed, and desire were only three of the many emotions going on in my mind right now.

I could have a girl like Andrea. Hell, I could have her. I need more confidence and charisma.

I needed to be more like my younger brother, I thought myself. Philip could have a girl like Andrea. If only I was Philip. But some day I would be. I become a man who takes what he wants. No questions asked.

4. A gift

Takes place after zombie apocalypse, Brian is now the Governor. Also Amy is still alive.

"We found a group girls today Governor," Martinez said.

"Girls?"

"Yeah three of them, but one already wants to leave. She's a tough bitch. The other two aren't saying much. They are both blonde. Look like sisters. They keep hugging each other and crying. I thought you might want to check them out. Let me know what to do with them," Martinez said.

"No problem," I said interested to see the new guests.

Looking over I saw what looked like to be two familiar faces, but it could not be. How was this possible? I was not sure until I saw she had a Weezer t-shirt. Not just a Weezer shirt, but the one I gave her. What were the chances? This was a sign, I thought.

Funny, how Andrea could blow me off before. Now she would be mine to whatever I pleased. Life is fucked up that way. One minute you are the top and then you are on the bottom. And I wasn't pussy boy Brian anymore. I did not care about right or wrongs anymore.

I was the Governor, and she would not pull away from me now. There were no laws now. Nothing stopping me from taking her. Getting revenge.

"What do you want to do with them? Send them on their way?" Martinez walked interrupting my thoughts.

"Keep the sisters. I don't care about the one other. Send her away .Or just go ahead and kill her. The one with the curls needs to be brought to me as soon as she recovers," I said quietly.

"I figured you want one of them," Martinez smirked.

Suddenly, Andrea looks up at me. I am not sure if she recognizes or what. But she starts walking toward me.

"Hey, you. Yes, you. You can't keep us here. None of us have done anything wrong," She screams. _Well, nice to see you again too, I think almost laughing out loud._

"I think she has recovered. Bring her to my apartment. We have some things to talk about," I tell Martinez.

He nods in agreement. And smile thinking of what I was going to do with Andrea in a matter of minutes. This really is a gift, I think to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

5. threats

_**"Where is my sister?" Andrea screams.**_

_I see how much she loves Amy. The look of concern on her face. I remember feeling this way when Penny got shot. Holding my niece in my arms. Wanting to anything to keep her save._

"She is safe for now," I whisper in her ear. Andrea's body trembles at my touch.

"What do you mean for now?"

"Well, she is with Martinez. She sure is a pretty thing. The man around here will be all over that," I sneered.

"No, not my sister. She is still a kid in so many ways," Andrea pleaded with her soft blue eyes.

"I can promise you and her safety if," I said touching her shoulder now.

"If what?"

"You show me some affection," I said simply.

"You mean intercourse?"

"Exactly," I said in a low voice.

"Go to hell. You're a fucking asshole," Andrea said her body shaking.

"Look, you can do this my way and your sister will be safe. Or you can refuse. Amy won't be safe, and you will do what I want anyways," I said holding her down the bed.

"How do you know her name? I know you don't I? Your name is Brian. I had lunch with you. You gave this Weezer shirt," She replies.

"No, I am Philip Blake. You took me her name earlier," I lied.

"You are lying now. _You are Brian, and I know you are good person deep down._ Don't do this. Just let us go. We are trying to find our group. I mean there are so many people we care about. Amy and Daryl have gotten so close. I have made friends with Shane. We want to know if they are okay," Andrea pleaded.

"They are most likely dead. Besides you aren't going anywhere."

"Brian please," She pleads with me.

"I told my name is Philip, and I am giving you about ten minutes to decide if your sister will be safe or not. Martinez is all right, but some of the other guys here. They do things to your sister you would not believe. Their sick," I whispered.

"Your sick," She said angrily.

"So that a no then?"

"You promise Amy will be safe?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Okay, but I won't like it," she said closing her eyes.

Her words bother me. Even taking what I wanted couldn't be easy. She wanted me to know I was not worthy. Even now. Well, fuck her.

"You will. I can promise that too," I said putting hand on her face touching it softly.

"Go to hell,"she mutters.

"Shhh...think about Amy,"" I said losing my patience. She lays still not moving on an inch on the bed. I have scared her. She do anything to keep her sister safe, I thought grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**6. Flashbacks**

Andrea is laying there on bed. I am kissing her soft neck while she closes her eyes.

For a moment, my mind cast back to a conservation I had with my younger brother. I can hear him taking about how he raped April. The guilt he had. I

You don't have to feel guilty. You deserve this, I reminded myself. Why shouldn't you be with a pretty girl? I took a deep breath, and look over at Andrea who was scared.

"You want a beer?" I asked Andrea getting up for a second. I had stopped myself.

"Yeah, I guess," she said looking like she was about to make a run for it.

"Here," I said handing her a bottle.

"Thank you," Andrea said sipping the bottle.

"I am not going to hurt you," I said setting on the bed with her. I was reassuring myself.

_Part of me wanted to be the nice guy who owned the music store again. The guy who always lost, I reminded myself. You weren't him anymore. You are Philip now, I reminded myself. YOU CAN DO THIS._

"Can I see Amy?" Andrea pleads as I moved closer.

"Yes. Afterwards, I'll bring you to her," I said removing my belt.

She nods placing her beer bottle on the floor. I remove her shirt, unclasp her bra, and remove her jeans. This is it. She was naked in bed.

My lips press against hers. She returns my forceful kiss only because she does not have a choice. I can taste the beer on lips. I feel how her nipples are harden. Her body is responding to mine.

I take my clothes off and toss them on the floor. I am covering her now with my body. She moves away from me on the bed. Her heart is racing, and I am holding her down with my hands.

"Please, let me see Amy first," Andrea says. She is trying to stall, but I ignore her pleads.

"Afterwards," I said vigorously.

This isn't right, but I did not care. I wanted this. Wanted Andrea. I force myself into her body. My hands holding her down still. I am riding Andrea, and taking in her whole body.

Looking at her face, I realize Andrea is in a vegetative state. She is blocking this out. Pretending she is somewhere else. I start thrusting myself harder into her.

So I could wake her up. I wanted her to know I was there. To feel my presence.

Suddenly I find myself erupting inside of her.

I get off her, and I hold her in my arms. I looked into her blue eyes. She is mine, I told myself. I did not think I was cable of having feelings anymore, but maybe I was wrong.

"Please, can I see Amy now?"

"Yes," I said softly.

_She gets dress quietly, and takes my hand when I offer it. I can't stop looking at her_. _She is so fucking beautiful._

"Are you feeling all right?"

"I'll be better when I see Amy," she whispers.

"Understood," I said taking her to Martinez's apartment. We walked slowly down the streets of Woodbury together. I wave to people who pasted. Finally we reached his apartment.

I knocked on the door several times. Finally, he answered to the door after looking through the peep-hole.

"Hey brother, I was a little busy," Martinez said looking a little annoyed. He is wearing a robe. Completely naked under it.

"Are you finished now?" I asked a little surpized by his actions.

"We can take a break," Martinez smiled letting us in.

Amy was there sitting on the floor shaking. Her blonde hair covering her face. She was in nothing, but a long tee-shirt. I knew with no doubt he had been fucking. I could smell sex in the room. Glancing at the bed, I saw blood on his sheets.

Amy must have virgin, I thought. Or he cut her.

God, maybe we were monsters, I thought soddenly. _Don't feel guilty. You wouldn't have guessed Amy was a virgin. She certainly did not look like one._

_Besides you aren't responiable for Martinez's actions. He is his own person. _

"Amy," Andrea said running over to her.

"It hurts, Andrea," she whispers placing her in Andrea's lap. They were clinging on to each other for dear life.

"But you are okay?" Andrea asks.

"Yes. I am just so sore."

"You said she be safe," Andrea glared at me.

"Amy is safe. I told you Martinez is the okay guy. He didn't kill her," I said quietly.

"Yeah. We just fucked around a bit. I didn't know she was a fucking virgin," he mutters.

"I told you I was," Amy said defensively.

"I figured that you were lying. I mean look at her," he smiled.

"Look, she is fine. Amy is safe here. A warm bath she'll be as good as new," I reassured Andrea.

"They killed Michonne. They will kill us too. I'll never see Daryl again. You'll never see Shane. We will never see any of our friends again," Amy cried holding her sister closer.

"It's going to be okay, Amy. Don't give up hope," Andrea whispered.

"We should get back the apartment now," I told Andrea.

"I am not leaving my sister," Andrea said holding her closer now.

"I'll take care of her," Martinez grinned evilly.

"Come on. You will see her later if you do what I say," I said grabbing Andrea's arms.

_The visit was short, but at least Andrea knew Amy was still alive. And Michonne was dead. Andrea knew I was in control now_.

"Amy is not safe with that guy," Andrea demanded when I got her back into the apartment.

"Sex is NOT deadly. So he had some fun with your sister. She might have even enjoyed it," I said softly.

" She didn't. You can't keep us here," Andrea said again.

"If you attempt to escape Amy dies I promise," I said staring at Andrea.

_Andrea says nothing, but lays down on the bed now. She is feeling trapped. I know she isn't going anywhere. She would not risk Amy's safety._


	6. Chapter 6

**7. Amy**

_"Here your sister," Philip or Brian, whoever he was, said bringing her to me finally._

_It had three lonely days, and knew she was dead._

_But she wasn't. She was here._

_"Amy," I said pulling her into my arms._

_"I'll let you two talk, but don't try anything stupid. I'll be close by,"he promised._

_He left the room, and Amy put her arms around me._

"Are you okay?" I asked her again.

"Yeah, just a little messed up now. Martinez treated me like a rag doll. These guys plan are keeping us. Like some sort of sex slaves, Andrea," Amy breathed.

There was food on the table, but neither one of us felt like eating. I took a piece of bread, and somehow manged to eat a piece. I poured Amy a glass of water, and she took a little sip.

"I know," I said looking at the pain in my sister's eyes.

"Then when they are tired of us, what will happen? They will kill us,"Amy cried.

"Don't have to worry about that. We'll escape before then. I promise," I said kissing her cheek.

_I was not so sure I even believed it, but I wouldn't let my little sister lose hope. Suddenly we heard a noise. I saw a blonde girl was walking around the apartment._

_"Philip?" She said walking around looking for him._

"No, I am Andrea and this is my sister Amy," I answered her.

"Oh, I'll come back. I was hoping to make a trade with Philip, but it seems he is allready taken care of," Megan answered simply heading for the door.

"No, please. You have to help us. We're being force to stay here. Help us," Amy pleaded with this stranger.

"If I help you what will the Governor do to me?"

"Please," Amy begged her again.

"Allright, I'll help you get out the apartment. But it is pointless. You won't make it past the wall," Megan whispered.

"We have to try," I answered looking at my sister.

_If nothing else, I get Amy out of here_._ She would be safe._

_"Go out the back door. I'll see if I can find Martinez and the Govenor," Megan said barely looking at us._

_I took Amy's hand. We were going to make a run for it. I only prayed that Megan was wrong and somehow we escape. _


	7. Chapter 7

**8. Escape**

_Amy and I manged to escape from Woodbury in one piece._ How we did it, I still could not completely recall. I was in survivor mode, and was prepared do anything to protect my sister all costs.

The only good about being there was we were able to stock up on food and water, I thought.

"That was the guy from the diner wasn't it? The one that had the music store?" Amy asked when we a couple of miles away.

"Yeah. Remember I thought he was sort of cute. He seemed like a nice guy before all of this happened," I said taking Amy's hand.

"I know. I can't you believe you had a crush on that psycho," Amy teased.

"Well, you were the one making out with strangers. I pretended to have a boyfriend to see what type of person he was first," I said remembering the good old days.

Back then Brian would have never taken my sister and me as prisoners, I thought still shaking.

"Look there's Daryl," Amy says interupting my thoughts. We walk over to him with smiles on faces. We not only escaped Woodbury, but we were going to be reunited with the group.

**The End**


End file.
